Burger des Tages
thumb|Beispiel für den Burger des TagesDer Burger des Tages ist einer der running gags in der Serie. Bei den Titeln wird meist auf Sprichworte, Redensarten oder Wortspiele zurückgegriffen. Bob und Louise erfinden die meisten Kreationen, wobei sich Bob stets um familienfreundliche Titel bemüht. Die Titel von Louise sind meist unangemessen. Der Burger des Tages wird auf einer Tafel hinter dem Tresen angeschrieben und kostet fast immer $5.95. Im Folgenden eine Liste aller Burger des Tages, sortiert nach Episoden. Staffel 1 Menschenfleisch *'"New Bacon-ings" - Comes with Bacon' **Eine Abwandlung von "New Beginnings." **Bacon = Schinkenspeck *'"The Child Molester" - Comes with Candy!' **Referenz auf Kinderschänder, die Ihre Opfer mit Süßigkeiten anlocken. **Der Spruch stammt von Louise. Der Kriechboden *'Foot Feta-ish Burger' '- Comes with feta cheese. ' **Wortspiel mit "foot fetish." **Bob wollte den Burger Never Been Feta Burger (deutsch: Der Feta Komplex) ''nennen, doch Louise änderte den Namen *'Tunami''' **Zusammengesetzt aus den Worten "tuna" (Thunfisch) und Tsunami **Der Burger ist das Rezept von Lindas Mutter Gloria. Bob steckte in der Wand fest und und konnte nichts dagegen tun, obwohl er keinen Fischburger auf der Karte haben wollte Die heilige Kuh *'Mission A-Corn-Plished Burger - Comes with Corn Salsa' **Wortspiel mit "Mission accomplished." *'Pepper Don't Preach Burger' **Wortspiel mit dem Songtitel "Papa don't preach" von Madonna **Pepper = Pfeffer *'Rest in Peas Burger - Comes with snap peas and carrots' **Ein Wortspiel mit dem Ausspruch "rest in peace" (deutsch: Ruhe in Frieden) und eine Referenz auf den Tod der Kuh Muh-Lissa. **Bobs 100.000 Burger **Hergestellt aus dem Fleisch von Muh-Lissa **Peas = Erbsen Sexy Tanz-Kampfkunst *'Fig-eta Bout It Burger' **Wortspiel mit "Forget about it" **Ein Burger mit Feigen und Feta *'Chevre Which Way But Loose Burger' **Wortspiel mit dem Filmtitel Every Which Way But Loose ('deutsch: Der Mann aus San Fernando) aus dem Jahr 1978 **Chevre = französischer Ziegenkäse *'The Roquefort Files Burger' **Wortspiel mit dem Serientitel The Rockford Files ('deutsch: Detektiv Rockford: Anruf genügt) **Roquefort = Blauschimmelkäse aus Schafsmilch *'These Collards Don't Run Burger' **Wortspiel mit "These colors don't run." **Collard = Kohl The Hamburger Dinner *'Totally Radish Burger - Comes with Radish ' **Wortspiel mit dem Satz "Totally rad" (deutsch: Total cool) **Radish = Radieschen *'Onion Burger - Grilled....To Death! ' **Der Name nimmt Bezug auf das Theaterstück, das Linda im Laden aufführt **Onion = Zwiebel *'Last of the Mo-Jicama Burger - Comes with Jicama' **Ein Wortspiel mit "The Last of the Mohicans" **Jicama = Yambohne Bob fährt Taxi *'Olive And Let Die Burger ' **Eine Referenz auf den Titel des James Bond Films "Live and Let Die"'' ('deutsch: Leben und sterben lassen) aus dem Jahr 1973'' * Thank God It's Fried Egg Burger ' **Ein Wortspiel mit dem Ausdruck "''Thank God it's Friday". **Fried Egg = Spiegelei Bed And Breakfast *'Camembert-ly Legal Burger ''' **Ein Wortspiel mit dem Namen der Pornozeitung ''Barely Legal.' **Camembert = Französischer Weißschimmelkäse *'Krauted House Burger ' **Eine Anspielung auf die australische Band ''Crowded House und auf den tatsächlich überfüllten Haushalt der Belchers in dieser Episode. Die Kunst-Meile *'Poblano Picasso Burger ' **Eine Anspielung auf den spanischen Maler Pablo Picasso. **Poblano = eine Paprika-Art *'Salvador Cauliflower Burger ' **Eine Anspielung auf den spanischen Maler Salvador Dalí. **Cauliflower = Blumenkohl A Spaghetti Western *'Shoot out at the Okra Corral Burger' **Eine Referenz auf die Geschehnisse in dem Film Gunfight at the O.K. Corral ('deutsch: Zwei rechnen ab). Ein Western aus dem Jahr 1957. **Okra = Gemüse-Eibisch Burger-Krieg *'Hit Me With Your Best Shallot Burger ' **Eine Anspielung auf den Ausspruch "Hit me with your best shot". Dies war ebenfalls ein Hit von Pat Benetar. **Shallot = Schalotte (eine Zwiebelart) *'The Sound & The Curry Burger ' **Eine Anspielung auf den Roman The Sound & the Fury ('deutsch: Schall und Wahn) ''von William Faulkner.'' **Curry = indische Gewürzmischung Weekend at Mort's *'I've Created a Muenster Burger' **Eine Referenz auf Frankenstein. **Muenster = Französischer Weichkäse Lobsterfest *'Something's NOT Fishy Burger - (100% Beef)' *'Neither Fish Nor Fowl Burger - (100% Beef) ' *'One Fish, Two Fish, Red Fish Hamburger ' **Eine Anspielung auf den Titel eines Kinderbuches von Dr Seuss'': 'One Fish Two Fish Red Fish Blue Fish.'' Torpedo *'Take Me Out To The Burger - Comes with Peanuts and Crackerjacks. ' *Ein Wortspiel mit dem Liedtitel "Take Me Out To The Ball Game" (deutsch: Führ mich zum Baseballspiel aus) *Peanuts = Erdnüsse , Crackerjacks = Name einer beliebten US-Popcornmarke Staffel 2 Die Belchies * I'm Mad About Saffron - (Made with no saffron). ** Eine Anspielung auf den Text des Songs "Mellow Yellow" von Donovan ** Saffron = Safran Bob-Tage *'Chard To A Crisp Burger' **Chard = Mangold Synchronschwimmen *'Burger A La Mode - Comes with ice cream (Not on top)' *'Shake Your Honeymaker Burger - (Comes with Honey Mustard)' **Eine Referenz auf den Song "Shake Your Moneymaker" von Elmore James **Honey Mustard = Senf mit Honig *'Use It Or Bleus It Burger - (Comes with Bleu Cheese) ' **Wortspiel mit "Use it or lose it." **Bleu Cheese = Blauschimmelkäse *'The One Yam Band Burger - (Comes with yams) ' **Wortspiel mit "One Man Band". **Yams = Yamswurzel *'Do Brussel Burger - (Comes with brussel sprouts) ' **Brussels sprout = Rosenkohl Burgerboss *'Papaya Was A Rolling Stone Burger' **Anspielung auf den Song "Papa Was a Rollin Stone" der Gruppe Undisputed Truth **Papaya = tropische Frucht *'Good Night and Good Leek Burger' **Anspielung auf den Nachrichtensprecher Edward R. Murrow, der sich immer mit dem Satz "Good night and good luck" von seinen Zuschauern verabschiedete. **Leek = Lauch/ Porree *'Band On The Bun Burger - Comes with Wings.' **Anspielung auf Song und Album "Band on the Run" von Wings Der Imbisswagen *'Chorizo Your Own Adventure Burger' **Eine Anspielung auf die sogenannten "Choose Your Own Adventure" Bücher, in denen der Leser zwischen mehreren Handlungen wählen kann. **Chorizo = Rohwurst mit Paprika aus Spanien/Portugal Dr. Yap *'It's fun to eat at the rYeMCA Burger - (Comes on Rye w/ Mustard, Cheese & Avocado)' **Anspielung auf den Song "Y.M.C.A." von The Village People **Rye = Roggen, Mustard = Senf, Cheese = Käse Unfeiner Feinschmecker *'If Looks Could Kale Burger' **Wortspiel mit "If looks could kill." **Kale = Grünkohl *'Little Swiss Bunshine Burger - (Comes on a buttered bun)' **Anspielung auf den Film Little Miss Sunshine aus dem Jahr 2006 **Bun = Hamburgerbrötchen *'Girls Just Wanna Have Fennel Burger' **Dieser Burger wurde für den Restaurantkritiker gekocht **Anspielung auf den Song "Girls Just Want to Have Fun" von Cindy Lauper **Fennel = Fenchel *'The Final Kraut Down Burger (Comes with sauerkraut)' **Anspielung auf das Lied "The Final Countdown" der Band Europe Schlimme Tina *'Sit and Spinach Burger' **Anspielung auf das sogenannte Sit 'n Spin Spielzeug aus den 80ern **Spinach = Spinat *'Sweaty Palms Burger - (Comes with hearts of palm)' **Hearts of palm = Palmherzen Bigfoot *'Poutine on the Ritz Burger - (Comes with poutine fries)' **Anspielung auf den von Irving Berlin geschriebenen Song (und das Musical) Puttin' on the Ritz (1930) **Poutine Fries = Kanadische Fast-Food-Spezialität. Besteht aus Pommes frites, Käse und darübergegossener Bratensoße *'Mesclun Around Burger' **Wortspiel mit "Messin' Around". **Mesclun = Mischung verschiedener Salatarten *'The Don't Get Creme Fraiche With Me Burger' **Wortspiel: "Don't get fresh with me." **Crème fraîche = Sauerrahmerzeugnis aus Frankreich Bob bereitet in der Fernsehsendung mehrere Burger zu, die jedoch nicht im Restaurant serviert wurden **'Onion-tended Consequences Burger' ***Diesen Burger bereitet Bob in seinem Vorstellungsvideo zu ***Wortspiel: "unintended consequences." ***Onion = Zwiebel **'Bruschetta Bout It Burger' ***Wortspiel: "Forget about it." ***Bruschetta = italieniche Vorspeise (Brot mit Knoblauch und Olivenöl) **'MediterrAin't Misbehavin' Burger' ***Anspielung auf den Song "Ain't Misbehavin'" (1929) von Fats Waller **'I'm Gonna Get You Succotash Burger' ***Anspielung auf den Film I'm Gonna Git You Sucka (dt. Ghettobusters) ''aus dem Jahr 1988 ***Succotash = amerikanisches Gericht aus Limabohnen und Mais **'Every Breath You Tikka Masala Burger''' ***Anspielung auf den Song "Every Breath You Take" von The Police ***Tikka Masala = Indisches Currygericht Staffel 3 Easy Rider *'Two Karat Burger - (Comes with two carrots) ' *'Say It Ain't Cilantro Burger - (Doesn't come with cilantro. Because cilantro is terrible.) ' **Wortspiel: "Say it ain't so." **Cilantro = Koriander *'Not If I Can Kelp It Burger ' **Wortspiel: "Not if I can help it." **Kelp = essbare Braunalge Fette Beute *'The Jack-O-Lentil Burger' **Wie in "jack-o-lantern", weil es eine Halloween Folge ist **Jack O’Lantern = ausgehöhlte Kürbislaterne, in die eine Fratze geschnitten ist; Lentil = Linse Bob feuert die Kinder *'Itsy Bitsy Teeny Weenie Yellow Polka-Dot Zucchini Burger ' **Wortspiel mit dem Song'' Bitsy Teeny Weeny Yellow Polka Dot Bikini'' (von Paul Vance und Lee Pockriss, veröffentlicht im Juni 1960 von Brian Hyland) *'Summer Thyme Burger ' **Thyme = Thymian *'Butterface Burger - (served with butter lettuce) ' **Butter Lettuce = Gartensalat *'Beets Me Burger ' **Beets = Rote Bete *'We're Here We're Gruyere, Get Used to It Burger ' **Wortspiel: "We're here. We're queer. Get used to it." **Gruyere (auch Greyerzer) = Schweizer Hartkäse Meuterei auf der Windbreaker *In dieser Folge gab es keinen Burger des Tages Die Thanksgiving-Familie *'Plymouth Roquefort Burger' **Wortspiel: Plymouth Rock **Roquefort = Blauschimmelkäse aus Schafsmilch ; Plymouth Rock = Der Ort an dem die Pilgerväter - die mit der Mayflower ankamen - an Land gingen In der Tiefe *'She's a Super Leek Burger - (Comes with braised leeks) ' **Wortspiel: "She's a super freak" aus dem Song "Super Freak" (1981) von Rick James **Braised Leek = geschmorter Lauch *'Let's Get Frisée Burger ' **Wortspiel: "Let's get busy/bizzay." **Frisée = Endiviensalat Tina-Rannosaurus Rex *'Open Sesame Burger (Served open-faced on a sesame seed bun) ' **Anlehnung an den Spruch "Sesam öffne dich " von Ali Baba **Sesame Seed Bun = Sesambrötchen *'Chipotle Off the Old Block Burger ' **Wortspiel: "Chip off the old block" (dt. ganz der Vater) **Chipotle = geräucherte Jalapeños *'Don't Give Me No Chive Burger (served with no chives) ' **Wortspiel: "Don't give me no jive." **Chive = Schnittlauch *'Pickle My Funny Bone Burger ' **Wortspiel: "Tickle my funny bone." Geld oder Liebe * Yes I Cayenne Burger ** Wortspiel: "Yes I can." ** Cayenne = scharfer Pfeffer * Bean Spirit - (Comes with beans) ** Eine Anspielung und "Team Spirit" oder auf "Teen Spirit", ein Deo für Teenager ** Beans = Bohnen Der Geist der Weihnacht *'One Horse Open Slaw Burger - (Comes with slaw, no horse) ' **Anspielung auf eine Textzeile aus dem Weihnachtslied Jingle Bells: "one horse open sleigh" **Slaw = Krautsalat *'Santa Claus Is Cumin to Town Burger - (with cumin) ' **"Santa Claus Is Coming to Town" ist der gleichnamige Titel eines Weihnachtsliedes **Cumin = Kreuzkümmel * Fifth Day of Christmas Burger - (Comes with five golden rings of onion) ' **Anspielung auf den Satz "On the fifth day of Christmas my true love gave to me/Five golden rings." aus einer englischen Weihnachtsgeschichte *'Jingle Bell Pepper Burger **Bell Pepper = Paprika *'Home for the Challah-Days Burger - (Comes on a challah roll)' **Wortspiel: "home for the holidays" **Challah = Jüdisches Brot *'The Silentil Night Burger - (Comes with lentils)' **Wortspiel: "Silent Night" (Stille Nacht) **Lentils = Linsen Mutter-Tochter-Laserrasierer *'50 Ways to Leave Your Guava Burger ' **Wortspiel mit Paul Simon's Song "Ways to Leave Your Lover" **Guava = Guave *'Ruta-Bag-A Burger ' **Rutabaga = Steckrübe FKK-Strand *'Don't Go Brocking My Heart Burger - (with broccoli and artichoke hearts)' **Wortspiel mit dem Elton John & Kiki dee Song "Don't Go Breaking My Heart" *'Eggers Can't Be Cheesers Burger - (with fried egg and cheese)' **Wortspiel: "Beggars can't be choosers." (dt. In der Not schmeckt jedes Brot) **Fried Egg = Spiegelei *'Freedom of Choys Burger - (comes with bok choy)' **Wortspiel: "Freedom of choice" **Bok Choy = Pak Choi Salat Wagstaff-Schulnachrichten *'Grandpa Muenster Burger - (10% Senior Discount) ' **Anspielung auf Grandpa Munster aus der TV Serie The Munsters **Muenster = Französischer Weichkäse *'Mushroom With A View Burger - (Porcini on a double decker) ' **''Wortspiel mit "'A Room with a View"'' (dt. Zimmer mit Aussicht), ein Roman von E.M. Forster **Mushroom = Pilze; Porcini = Steinpilz Schönen Valentinstag *'I Heartichoke You Burger' **Wortspiel: "I heart you." Die Unabhängigkeit der Linda *'Don't You Four Cheddar 'Bout Me Burger - (Comes with four kinds of cheddar)' **"Don't You (Forget about Me)," ein Lied der Simple Minds **Cheddar = Käsesorte *'I Mint to Do That Burger - (Comes with mint relish)' **Wortspiel: "I meant to do that." **Mint = Pfefferminz; Relish = Würzsoße aus Obst oder Gemüse *'Only the Provolonely Burger - (Comes with provolone)' **Anspielung auf den Roy Orbison Song "Only the Lonely" **Provolone = Italienischer Hartkäse Die außerirdische Toilette *'Sharp Cheddar Dressed Man (Comes with sharp cheddar) ' **Anspielung auf den ZZ Top Song "Sharp Dressed Man" **Cheddar = Käsesorte Topsy Der Tanz um Tina Die falsche Schlange Family Fracas Gebt den Kindern das Kommando Boyz 4 Now Carpe Museum Das Unnatürliche en: Burger of the Day Kategorie:Verschiedenes